One love, One Choice
by JediStar
Summary: It the first chapter in a series of Obi Wan/ Padme stories, PLEASE R/R!!! :)
1. Default Chapter Title

One love, One choice: Part One  
  
Set 10 years after Qui Gon Jinn discovered the wonder boy Anakin, this story of three peoples lives has brought me to the point at which we are now. Anakin, now 19, is much in love with Padme. Padme's feeling don't reciprocate though. She... she is much in love with another.  
  
ObiWan's Point Of View.  
  
Through the lush gardens of Naboo, I walked. The sun peeked through the morning clouds, heating the world with it's light. Naboo was much different than Courascant. Courascant was filled with loneliness and darkness. I could stay here and train Anakin for an eternity, but the counsel would disapprove. Training Anakin is a difficult task, it was hard from the start.  
"If only I could've saved him, my life would be easier. Without my Master I still am lost in this universe. Why? Why did you have to leave me Master?" I thought outloud. Ten years after Qui Gon's death, the memory of him dieing lives inside me. Soon, to eat me away. I needed someone to comfort me. To hold me in their arm. I needed my love. The one thing I couldn't have. The one thing that Anakin held over me. The one thing that he loved, loved him back.  
As I neared the dining hall doors, I could sense that she was near. I pulled the rusted handle on the clear glass doors towards me, and I saw her, sitting with Anakin. I kept my distance, placing myself far enough away from him not to notice me, but close enough to see her beauty. All my surroundings blocked from my vision, all I saw, or wanted to see was her. They seemed to be in a conversation of some sorts, then she looked at me with those brown entrapping eyes. Anakin got up and left from her table, leaving her by herself. Oh, how I wish I could just go over there and sit next to her, but, people, Anakin, would suspect my feelings toward Padme. Padme got up and left. I didn't dare to follow her, instead only wait til nightfall, that is when the truth will come out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Padme... Padme, come to the garden. The garden is where I'll be waiting." I thought in my head, hoping the force wouldn't fail me now. The time passed and I waited, waiting among the flowers in the garden for my love to show.  
  
(Okay, chapter 2 starts out at when Padme looks aT Obi Wan, and then it leads to where I am at now.)  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

One love, one choice/ part 2  
  
(Padme's Part)  
  
I looked at him from across the room, ignoring whatever Anikan was saying.  
His words didn't matter to me at the moment. What only mattered now was to  
see if he would look back. I could feel his presence.  
" Padme? "  
A hand nudged against my shoulder, Anikans hand. He looked at me with  
confusion.  
"Umm..., yes? What is it?"   
He could tell I was not paying attention to him and his words. I drew my  
mind back to Anikan who was alittle annoyed.  
"What were you looking at?" His curious voice questioned while I thought  
up a lie and told it quick.  
"Nothing. It was nothing." My heart just wanted to scream, I was looking at  
Obi Wan, I love him, but instead my mind hesitated. What was I to do? Anikan  
seems as though he loves me, and I do love him back, just not he wants to too  
love him.  
"It didn't seem like nothing. Well, I better get back to my training at the  
academy. Bye Padme." He softly kissed my cheek and exited the dining hall. My  
eyes drifted back to Obi Wan, who was already looking back at me. My eyes  
immediately became locked in his. My heart raced. I could feel my face turn a  
number of shades of pink before I realized that maybe Obi Wan liked me back. I  
left my seat at the table decided to return my quarters, and only hope that I  
wouldn't encounter Anikan along the way  
.  
  
* * *  
  
It soon was late night, and I couldn't sleep a wink. My eyes wandered off  
into the vast abyss of stars outside the terrace doors of my room. I needed to  
escape the entrapping walls of my room. An odd, but overwhelming sense came  
over me. A vioce was telling me to go to the garden. I got up from the comfert  
and relaxation of my bed and walk to the terrace doors leading to a stairway.  
The cool night air brushed against my face, sending a chill throught my body.  
The rusted stairway soon came to an end and the garden began. I slowly walked  
through the pathes, colorful flowers decorating the bushes along the walk. Then  
then I saw a darkend figure. I calmly headed toward it, knowing it was my love.   
"I knew you would come." He said whiling wrapping his welcoming arms  
around me, holding me tight.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"There is something I must tell you Padme, I can't hold this charade up  
much longer, it's been long enough."  
"What is it Obi Wan?" I asked, gazing deep into his eyes.  
"I love you..."  
He cradled my chin with his hand before kissing my lips. I nearly melted  
into the ground below me.   
"I love you too..." I whispered back into his ear, still hugging him tight.  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Before I start this story, I just want all you readers who read my stories to know that there will be a prequel to One Love, One Choice part 1 to explain some things, so Theed(I do enjoy your stories) be nice , I'm only a beginner. Hey Sunnymellon, see ya at school tomorrow :) !!!! And sorry if I sounded rude Theed, may the force be with you, always...   
  
  
  
  
  
One love, One choice part 3  
Anakins point of view  
  
I better get back to the academy, I need to finish my training. How lame of an excuse was that? I had to go. I could tell that my fiancé, Amidala, wasn't enjoying our time together. So, I left. And that brings me to where I am at now. Alone in my room. Alone. I felt as though Amidala and I were drifting apart. There wasn't that closeness that was there before. I needed to do something that would win her heart for forever. I couldn't loose her, my heart couldn't bare it. When the morning comes and she is out in the gardens, that is when I will make my move.  
  
* * *  
  
The night fell and I absolutely could not sleep, my thoughts were elsewhere at the moment, directed at Amidala. I got up from my king size bed, and went to the terrace, overlooking the garden. Two very odd, very strange senses came over me. Two feelings that I only felt near or around Amidala and Obi Wan. This couldn't be right. They are in their rooms, they had to be. I clenched my hands onto the guard rail, protecting me from falling over the edge. The moonlight gleamed over the land, sparkling across the lake in the not so far distance. Then, I heard something. Voices talking near by. The voices that belonged to my fiancé and my master. What were they doing out this late? What were they doing together? I pondered my mind for answers to my questions. I looked over again at Obi Wan and Amidala. They kissed. Then it hit me, they were having an affair. Why would she so this to me? Why would my master do this to me? There are so many questions. Amidala will hear from me before the night ends. . .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Review! Thank- you :)  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I love StarWars too much..  
rating: PG  
my e-mail: bluegurl24@hotmail.com  
authors note: Please review, I do enjoy reading them so :) May the force be with you, always...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One love, One choice part 4  
  
Amidala's point of view  
  
"No, I can't. If Anakin finds out what we've done, he would never forgive us."  
  
I realized that this was a love that could never be together. This love could never happen. But the love between us could never be broke.  
  
"Is it because of the engagement?" His voice started to tremble.  
  
"It's more than that Obi Wan." I turned my back to him, hoping that he'd just leave me here.  
  
"Then what? What is it?"  
  
I felt his hand clamp onto my arm, forcing me to turn around and face him.  
His aqua blue eyes said so much, that he wanted me to stay.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
"Then be with me. Stay here. I you leave, I will understand."  
  
I wanted to stay, I so badly wanted to stay.  
  
"Oh, Obi Wan," I paused while tears began to trickle down my cheeck, "I'm sorry."  
  
I could feel my feet begin to race faster than my beating heart inside me.  
  
"Good bye, my Queen." faintly said by the voice of the love I would never know.  
  
This is a secret, no one could know. Especially not Anakin. The door to my room neared. I put in the code and in a matter of seconds it slid open. There was Anakin, in my chair. Sitting in the dark. Why would he be here?  
  
"Anakin!?! Umm, this is a-" He interrupted me, walking to me.  
  
"A surprise? I know."  
  
I looked into his eyes. They weren't the same lovable childish crystal blue eyes they used to be. They now are cold and dark.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
"You're my fiancé and you're... you're having an affair." His voice grew louder, he came closer.  
  
"What?" He knew, somehow he knew. Somehow he found out.  
  
"Amidala! Don't toy with me. You have never lied to me before. You are having an affair with my master, Obi Wan. Don't try to deny it. I saw it all, the kiss. Doesn't our engagement mean anything to you?" Pure hatred filled his voice, and in the words that he spoke.  
  
"No Anakin. It's not what you thi-"  
  
Before I could finish, a pain shot through my face. Anakin hit me. He hit me again in my stomach, only harder. My breaths became slow. I felt my body fall to the floor. The darkness of the room now was my soul. I was unable to speak. Anakin knelt down beside me and whispered into my ear,  
  
"Amidala. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What have I become? I love you." I heard the sincere in his voice now, he realized what he had done. He realized that I was in pain. He kissed my cheeck, and disappeared into the darkness.  
  
"Anakin. Wait."  
  
He left before I could tell him the truth. I soon became tired and black out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Parts 4 and 5 were short so I posted them together.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One love, One choice part 5  
  
Anakins point of view  
  
What had I just done? I hurt the person that I held so close to my heart. My Queen, my Amidala, my Padme, my love. She would never forgive me. My Master would never forgive. I will never beable forgive myself. Why was I even living if the only thing that I brought tot his world was pain.  
  
Nothing mattered now, not being a Jedi, not even my life. I got my lightsaber from my belt and held it up to my chest, over my heart. With one single push of a button, I could end all the pain. All the heartache. But I couldn't draw myself to do it. I couldn't stand putting Amidala through more pain than what I already did. I put my lightsaber aside on my dresser and sat on my bed rubbing my temples. I got up took a long walk through the garden, not know where it would take me, or where I was going. I didn't really know right now.   
  
  
  
(Anakins part is short, I will add more to this in a continued post, I am still working on it. Bye! :) Oh, and remember, please review. May the force be with you always...)  
  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: bla bla bla  
e-mail: bluegurl24@hotmail.com  
my note: please review, the force says so...  
  
  
  
  
part: continued part 5 to   
  
One love, One Choice  
Anakins point of view  
  
I threw my lightsaber on the floor of my room and slumped against the wall. I could never make up for the wrong that I had done. I had to get out of here, if just for one night, I had to get free. I took my lightsaber from the floor and left. Left out into the garden and walked wherever to night will take me. What will I say when the morning comes. How will they react? I will never be as good as Jedi Knight as Obi Wan is, I'll never be as good as he is to Amidala.  
  
(sorry, it still is short)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
One love, One Choice part 6  
Obi Wan's p.o.v.  
  
  
"Good bye my Queen." I said, not sure if she had heard. It didn't matter now. We couldn't be together. I let her go inside, I let her have her time alone. I couldn't stand it much longer, not at all, I had to see her. I walked up to the doors of Amidala's e terrace. I knocked once. She didn't answer. I knocked again.  
  
"Amidala?"  
  
I used the force to turn the lights on. I saw something move from the floor. It was Amidala. I opened up the door and rushed over to her.  
  
"Ami, you're hurt."  
  
Her bottom lip was lightly bleeding and a small bruise on her right eye.   
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
"Anakin."  
  
"He knows.  
How did Anakin find out? Why would he even hurt someone so loving and caring? The next time I see hiiim, he's going to pay for what he did, for hurting her, for hurting me.  
  
"Amidala, no. You'll make it worse if you move."  
  
She tried getting up, bending her elbows and leaning against them. I wrapped my right arm around her shoulders and my left at her knees. Her arms know aroound my neck. I am now the one to comfort another in my arms. I lightly walked over to the bed, letting Amidala rest. I walked toward the kitchen when Amidala said something that shocked me.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get some ice and water for your lip and eye. Why?"  
  
"Because I don't want you to leave."  
  
I walked back to Amidala, sitting next to her on the bed. I put my hand on her shoulder, looking her straight int the eyes, so she knew I was serious.  
  
"Amidala, I won't leave you."  
  
I softly kissed her on her forhead before going to the kitchen. I damped a cloth with some water, and put ice cubes in another. I came back into her room,. She had fallen asleep. She was my angel. I lightly dabbed her mouth, the cloth saoking up the blood. I sat the cloth and ice on the nightstand and decided to go back to my quaters.   
  
"Obi Wan?"  
  
"Yes," I answered.  
  
"You said you weren't going to leave."  
  
"I won't leave you, I promise."  
  
I headed back over to the not so comfy chair when she took my hand and said,  
  
"Just sleep on the bed, next to me."  
  
I sauntered over to the bed, laying down on the other side of Amidala. I pulled the covers up to the mid line of my chest and rested my head on the plush cotton pillow as Amidala instinctively turned to me and wrapped her arm across my stomach, her head lying on my chest. She was so warm and loving. I never wanted tonight to end, I never wanted this moment to end. I wish that I could fall asleep every night this way. I kissed her forhead and closed my eyes, Amidala falling asleep in my arms.  
  



End file.
